List of guest stars
This is a list of guest stars in Boneheads. List of guests Bella Thorne *Wikipedia: Bella Thorne *Portrays: Shelie ("They Call Him Mr. Bonehead") *About: Born October 8, 1997 in Pembroke Pines, Florida, Annabella Avery "Bella" Thorne is an American pop music singer and actress. She is known in several roles on Disney Channel, including a CeCe Jones in Shake It Up, Avalon Greene in Frenemies, Jolie in the K.C. Undercover episode "Spy-Anoia Will Destroy Ya", Mo Tucker in Throw Like Mo, and Betony N'Justice in Betony and the Super Fiends. Metallica *Wikipedia: Metallica *Music featured in "Buffalo Boneheads" *'Active from 1981 onwards, Originated in Los Angeles, California', they are an American heavy metal band from Los Angeles, California. It was founded by original members were Lars Ulrich (drums) and Kirk Hammett (guitar) in 1981. Bassist Robert Trujillo would join in 2003 and, in 1981, James Hetfield would become the group's lead vocalist, completing the band's most successful lineup that would remain together. Quinton Flynn *Wikipedia: Quinton Flynn *Portrays: Darth Vader (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Born October 10, 1964 in Cleveland, Ohio, Quinton Joseph Flynn is an American voice actor, actor and writer. He is most notable for providing the English voices of video game characters such as Raiden in the Metal Gear series, Croix in La Pucelle: Tactics, Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, Myifee in Ninety-Nine Nights, and as Henry in No More Heroes. He can also be heard in the strategy game Command & Conquer: Generals as the Hum-vee, Missile Defender, Pathfinder, Raptor, and U.S. Pilot units. He is also a frequently recurring actor on the stop-motion sketch series Robot Chicken on Adult Swim and the video game series Crash Bandicoot. His younger brother, under the name Bart Flynn, is also a voice actor, both of whom have voiced characters on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy on Cartoon Network. He is also the current voice of Silver the Hedgehog. Outside of voice acting, he has a 3 track record in digital format titled, "Puzzled Yesterdays." He is also the narrator of the Investigation Discovery series "I'd Kill For You". As well, he created "Froggy Frogmen"—a short that was aired as part of Frederator Studios' Tattle Cartoon! on Boomerang—and roled Kanker the Twilighter in Spy Kids: Out of the Shadows. Tania Gunadi *Wikipedia: Tania Gunadi *Portrays: Anakin Skywalker (The Boneheads Movie: Imagination Wars) *About: Born July 29, 1983 in Bandung, Indonesia, Gunadi is an Indonesian-born American actress. actress. She is best known for her series regular role as Emma Lau on the Disney XD series Aaron Stone, as Miko Nakadai on Transformers: Prime on Hub (now known as Discovery Family) and the YouTube webseries MyMusic. She is also known for her roles in the Disney Channel show Even Stevens as Allison Wong in two episodes: "My Best Friend's Girlfriend"; "Boy on a Rock". As well, is known for her roles in the Disney Channel original films Pixel Perfect, Go Figure, and her role as Princess Dee in Imagination Movers on Disney Junior. Her film resume includes Hallmark Hall of Fame's The Magic of Ordinary Days and the feature films "Bob Funk", "Possessions" and Zambezia. In 2011, she recorded an animated pilot "Middletown" (MTV) and a live-action pilot as one of the series regulars alongside Cedric the Entertainer. In 2012, she recorded an animated pilot Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero on Disney XD and voiced Miss Elodie on the Sofia the First episode "Sidekick Clio" on Disney Junior. In 2014, she voiced Sashi Kobayashi on Penn Zero: Part Time Hero on Disney XD. In 2015, she roled Harper Burgess in Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets the New Teacher", which aired on Disney Channel. Category:Lists Category:People Category:Cast Category:Guests